


Make me feel real

by Dinosore



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Comfort, It's Dumb, Jason changed sides, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Vaas is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosore/pseuds/Dinosore
Summary: Jason may have joined Vaas after his friends left, but nightmares still plague him from time to time.





	Make me feel real

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory warning that English isn't my first language. I tried to make this one vague and not as explicit as the other thing I wrote and this is the first time I write something for an actual pairing. Short little one-shot that I might develop later on.

“I love you, Jason. But you do not let me give you all of my love.”

“I am yours. We all are. This is your island.”

“Jason, please, no, no…Please…JASON !”

He jerked awake with a gasp, back covered in cold sweat. He sat up, cover sliding down his body and looked around the dim light of the room. Compared to the shacks made out of metal sheets he found pretty much anywhere on those islands, Vaas’ compound had the luxury to have some buildings made of sturdier materials. As sturdy as this could get on the island, probably, given that the big hangar was already half-reclaimed by nature.

Jason wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his hand and sighed. Everytime he thought he came to terms with what happened, nightmares came to plague him.

“Fucking hell, J, this is why I shouldn’t let you share my bed.”

“Fuck off…It was just a dream.”

“Dream, uh?” Vaas stirred and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. “I hope that I was fucking you senseless in this dream, would explain the gasp for air you took when waking up.”

Jason groaned and moved out of the bed, metal springs squeaking under the weight shift. He walked to the fridge that looked like it should have been thrown away 10 years ago and grabbed a lukewarm beer. At least Vaas _had_ a fridge, rare commodity on this damn rock.

Vaas rested on his elbows and watched Jason intently. “Wasn’t that fun, uh?”

“No.”

“Come on, hermano, don’t leave me hanging here. And toss a beer my way, will you?”

“It doesn’t concern you.” Jason took another beer to throw at him.

“Everything concerning my sister and her fucked up plans concern me as well, don’t you think?”

Jason turned back to look at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. “How do you…”

“Bullseye? You think you are the first Chosen One she ever had?” He opened the can and took a sip. “I know how she gets in your head, J. She tells you she only wants to help, that she loves you. That you are the problem because you don’t want to accept all of her love, right? She turns you into her perfect pet warrior and then puts you in front of your final fucking test, all because the bitch had an impregnation fetish.”

“Them or me…That’s what you said back there in the hotel, but I didn’t think it meant…”

“She didn’t put you in front of your final test at the time, but now your pretty white boy head should have put 2 and 2 together.”

“Her own brother though?”

Vaas shrugged and kept drinking. “Bitch was crazy. So, what’s the problem with her now? She’s dead, right? I’m only pissed off about is because I couldn’t do it myself.

Jason kept silent for a moment. The trembling in his hands calmed down a little bit so he finished his can and decided to join his partner back in bed. “I almost fucking did it, man. Fuck…”

“I know. But you didn’t and now your friends and ex-girlfriend can enjoy years of expensive therapy while you decided to stay here, because white boy still got a boner on jungle fever. And both Citra and Hoyt are dead so I definitely don’t mind how things ended.”

Jason sighed, distractedly drawing shapeless forms on Vaas’ stomach. “There was no way I could have gone back with them. I was too far down the rabbit hole already. And…”

“And you fucking enjoyed all of this, J. I am sure you felt alive for the first time here. I told you we weren’t so different, that’s why you couldn’t bring yourself to kill me, not even for my sister.”

“…Yeah. Fuck…Everything here felt like a trip, it was so surreal. Sometimes I need to make sure I am not dreaming. That I, Jason Brody, is still real.”

Vaas pushed his lover on his back and loomed over him. “Listen, you’re cute as fuck when you ramble at 4am because of a bad dream you had, and I see that you are dealing with some shit we’ll need to talk about in due time, but Americans just can’t stop beating around the bush. So I will ask you one simple question. What do you want _right now_?”

Jason shivered under the gaze he knew only to well. He slightly dug his nails into Vaas’ arms. “Fuck man…Make me feel real.”

A grin, “wasn’t that hard now, was it?”

Jason was eager to comply and let himself get pushed onto his stomach. Time faded as Vaas’ tongue and fingers explored his body once more, slowing down on each scar, each fresh wound covering his shoulders or back.

“New claw marks?”

“Hmmm…” Jason frowned, slightly annoyed that he stopped for questions. “Tiger attacked while you where on the other island for business.”

“Did it…” Another slid of his tongue along the half-healed mark. “Can’t believe I missed that. You know how much of a turn on it is for me to see you fighting dangerous animals…”

“I fight you on a regular basis, do I?”

“Jason, Jason, Jason, you know what?” Vaas bit down on his shoulder, causing his partner to moan. “This time, flattery _will_ get you fucked.”

It was exactly what Jason needed at that moment, and Vaas knew exactly how to overwhelm him. Nothing else mattered than here and now, the feeling of his teeth on his neck, the rocking of his body against him, his weight pushing him into the bed. Jason moaned and cursed, nails digging into the dirty mattress as the bed squeaked under them. It was as if the jungle itself was claiming him once more, all over again.

Hot breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine. “Talk to me, hermano.”

“More…” was all he could manage, voice shaking, eyes shut. He let himself get taken, torn apart and made whole again. Vaas forced him to face the part of himself that had always been buried under the masquerade of society. He couldn’t even remember how he managed to play that game for so long. The jungle was poured inside of him and he finally realized what it felt like to be alive. When he finally shook himself from Citra’s spell, he took control of his life, decided what he wanted for himself for what felt like the first time in his life.

He groaned and pushed his hips back, causing Vaas to spew Spanish curses in his ear. He gasped for air when a calloused hand wrapped around his cock.

“That’s it. Come on, Jason, fuck…”

Everything faded away. Liza, his friends, Citra, what he did and what he almost did. The culpability and the doubt. Jason’s mind went hazy as he came undone. He could register that Vaas chased his own end, hips shivering against him, and he muffled some whimpers by biting into the pillow. He welcomed the weight pushing him deeper into the mattress as Vaas lay down on him, catching his breath. For a few minutes, ragged breath and sighs were the only noises.

“I never would have let her have you…” Vaas finally purred in his ear, pulling out. He crashed onto the bed with a satisfied groan.

Jason rolled on his side, wincing slightly. “Territorial? Unlike you.”

“For some pretty white boy who was whimpering and moaning my name 5 minutes ago, you sure run your mouth a lot,” he grinned as he grabbed the pack of cigarettes net to the bed. “Be grateful I want to sleep a bit more before the sun rises.”

“I _am_ grateful, because I am spent.” Jason, rolled on his back, thinking back on all that happened. “Hoyt and Citra dead, the Rakyat in disarray. It’s only you and me now, isn’t it?”

He could almost hear the grin on Vaas’ face. “Damn fucking right. We rule this fucking kingdom.”


End file.
